


Крутой

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: По-другому Дино не умеет.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Крутой

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

— Хватит строить из себя крутого, — недовольно фыркает Кёя, резко дёргая рукой, отчего с зажатой в ней тонфы слетает кровь, украшая брызгами ближайшую стену.

Дино кратко пожимает плечами и разводит руки в стороны, безмятежно улыбаясь. Будто предлагает обняться после разлуки. Заключить Кёю в объятия действительно хочется, но подобного тот точно не простит, он и так рассержен, что своей добычей придётся делиться. Потому что Дино никогда не вмешивается просто так, ради развлечения или чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как справляется ученик. Дино приходит только если Кёе точно понадобиться помощь. И они оба это прекрасно знают. Стоять спина к спине — привычно настолько же, насколько стоять лицом к лицу, сойдясь в очередном спарринге, которые они устраивают регулярно. Потому что победить Дино Кёе всё ещё (спустя пять лет с их первого боя) не удалось. Дино ухмыляется и поудобнее перехватывает кнут, на пробу ударяя по руке решившего выстрелить в Кёю противника. Пистолет падает на пол под короткий болезненный вскрик. Дино не любит воплей боли и ужаса, но во время сражения они звучат, как музыка. 

— Будешь мешаться, загрызу до смерти, — роняет Кёя, бросаясь в атаку.

Дино на секунду улыбается своим мыслям и с полной серьёзностью возвращается в реальность: миссия действительно тяжёлая и помощь Кёе необходима.

— Прекращай изображать крутость, — рычит Кёя час спустя, накладывая Дино жгут из собственного ремня.

— Восемь — семь, — говорит Дино и смеётся, когда Кёя зло смотрит ему в глаза.  
Вести счёт «кто сколько раз кого спас от верной смерти» — несомненная глупость, но это забавно. Небольшое пикантное развлечение. Кёя ненавидит оставаться в долгу и каждый раз негодует как ребёнок. Дино это умиляет. Хотя сегодня он действительно глупо подставился — слишком испугался за Кёю. Поэтому, если его загрызут до смерти, он против не будет — заслужил. Кёя, однако, выдыхает и садится рядом, внимательно наблюдает за изменением состояния. Бригаду медиков Дино вызывал сам, когда добрался до базы противника. Это значит, что прибудет она с минуты на минуту. От потери крови в глазах начинает темнеть.

— Кёя, — негромко произносит Дино, шевеля пальцами, ощущения странные.

Кёя молча берёт его ладонь в свою, удерживая в сознании. 

— Ты опять строишь из себя невесть что, — спокойно говорит Кёя, входя в палату и прикрывая за собой дверь, чтобы их не побеспокоили.

Дино удивлённо смотрит на него, оторвавшись от монитора ноутбука: то что он находится в больнице, не должно повлиять на дела его семьи. Работы много и переложить её он ни на кого не может. Он же босс, в конце концов. Скоро должно пройти собрание семей Альянса, к этому моменту он должен уже встать на ноги и быть готов ко всему. Слишком велико искушение проверить на прочность семью, босс которой лежит на больничной койке. 

Кёя садится на стоящий рядом с кроватью стул, подтягивает к себе лежащую на прикроватной тумбочке папку с бумагами. Дино улыбается, возвращаясь к присланным Цуной документам. Помощь Кёи с отчётами подчинённых лишней не будет, благо, опыт у того большой. Дино продолжает работать пока в один момент не отключается, сквозь внезапно обрушившийся сон чувствуя, как у него из рук забирают ноутбук. 

— Строит тут, — негромко фыркает Кёя, осторожно проводя рукой по волосам.

Дино слабо улыбается, проваливаясь глубже в темноту и спокойствие.

Он мог бы сказать Кёе, что ничего не строит, а просто не умеет по-другому. Но каждый раз в этих словах Дино слышит тщательно скрытую ото всех (и себя в том числе) заботу. Поэтому он молчит, не пытаясь переубедить Кёю.

Он же крутой.


End file.
